


Life At a Funeral

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: D&D Bonus Stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Earth Genasi Druid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Happiness is on its way.





	Life At a Funeral

* * *

Beams of light from the summer sun trickled between the dense canopy above Valeria, glinting against the gemstone-like surface of her multicolored skin. She smiled as she stretched out where she was lying, her eyes closed. The barest amount of clothing kept her somewhat modest, underclothes made from woven hemp fabric while her top and skirt were made of simple linen. She hummed along to the distant melody that drifted on the wind from the camp, the sound of homemade flutes and string instruments making her feel at peace. No outsider would have guessed that her clan were celebrating a funeral.

Death was part of the natural order of things. They would not mourn the loss, though sadness was to be just as embraced. Instead they would rejoice in the life that they lived and celebrate the return to the soil from which all life came from. Stories were told, music was played, there was dancing and a feast, and a ceremony to bid the deceased farewell.

Valeria opened her eyes to gaze up to the sky, heterochromatic irises constricting her pupils against the light. She propped her head up on her hands and continued humming along.

“Vali!” she heard her mother's voice call from the edge of the camp. With a sigh the young woman stood and bid her corner of forest farewell.

“I'm coming,  _ mata! _ ” she shouted back, snapping off a piece of the small plant near her before running back to her clan, leaving heavy footprints in the dirt where she passed. 

Her mother was waiting patiently for her when she returned, smiling at her. Liryn was an elven woman, tall and slender with sienna skin like the others of the clan, her dark hair braided back with sprigs of herbs and flowers tucked into the plaits. 

“Come,” she said, “They are beginning.”

Valeria nodded, clasping her hands behind her back and following to where the crowd had gathered. Most of the clan were wood elves, but there were a couple orcs, several humans, a few gnomes. No others like Valeria, however. All were welcome within the clan. Pasts could be forgotten, lives reclaimed, so long as they followed the Path and dedicated their new selves to maintaining order. 

The clan's head cleric, a visibly ageing elven woman named Gwenyth with grey strands sneaking into her black hair, stood at the foot of a pire. Lying there was an older human woman with pale skin and hair, torso wrapped in a linen and her eyes closed,  making her appear as though she may be sleeping. Her name was Brunjild. The pyre had been decorated with herbs, branches, and wild flowers, every member of the clan coming forth with something from the forest. It was part of the farewell ceremony, in which they would lay down their peace and say their final words to the deceased. Honesty was greatly encouraged, as it was seen as a disservice to embellish the truth of the life they'd lived, no matter what pain might come of it. 

Valeria twirled her offering in her hands as she listened to the people in front of her speak with the deceased, letting her gaze wander off towards the huts in the trees her people called homes. She'd always preferred being on the ground, but that was unsurprising. Her daydreaming distracted her until Gwenyth beckoned her forward. 

“Speak,” she directed, gesturing to the body with a flourish. 

Valeria stared at Brunjild for a moment, eyes narrow before she sucked in a shakey breath and spoke, “You were a rotten woman. As long as I can remember you were cruel to my  _ mata _ and I because of what I am. Life sets us all down the Path that guides us to give light to the world, but you brought us only darkness. I am glad that you are no longer with us. May your remains nourish the soil and something beautiful grow from your ugliness.” With that, Valeria set down her token in the crook of the dead woman’s elbow. The Nightshade failed to prick the dead woman's bare skin and simply sat there instead.

The cleric gave her an affirming nod and a half smile before gesturing for the next person to come forth. Valeria smiled at her mother and stepped over to her, embracing her in a hug. Liryn cradled her to her chest and kissed the top of her daughter's head, petting back her soft glimmering hair. 

“Know peace, Valeria,” her mother whispered against her, holding her tight. 

Valeria clutched at Liryn's sheer shawl, bunching it in her fists the way she did when she was a child. She breathed deeply her earthy scent, tears slipping from her eyes as she let herself embrace her emotions. Her body shook with anger and relief and eventually calmed into something close enough to acceptance that Valeria allowed herself to take a step back and look up at her mother. 

Liryn smiled softly at her daughter, cradling gemstone cheeks and wiping tears away with her thumbs. “You are going to be okay. The sun will rise again and the world will be brighter, you will see.”

She smiled and nodded. “I will,” she affirmed, touching the little pendant at her collar. “Everything will be better soon.”

 


End file.
